heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Trapped/Transcript
This is the transcript of "Trapped," the forty-third chapter of Heavy Rain. Transcript (The chapter opens with Scott approaching the door to his apartment. He enters and finds Lauren.) Scott: Lauren? Lauren: I'm sorry, Scott... (Tony points a gun at Scott's head and Charles Kramer appears with Zoran.) Charles: You should have listened to me, Mr. Shelby. I told you to drop the investigation. Scott: Your son is a serial killer. How many people does he have to kill before before you turn him in? Charles: Gordi has his faults, but he's still my son!.. You have no children, Mr. Shelby, you can't possibly understand... You leave me no choice. Your investigation is over. For good. (Tony pistol-whips Scott and knocks him unconscious.) (The scene transitions to Scott waking up and finding that he is inside his car at the bottom of a lake. Scott is tied to the steering wheel and Lauren is unconscious.) Scott: Lauren! ... Shit!! (The player is presented with a QTE to break free and can view Scott's thoughts here.) (If Scott chooses "Where?":) Scott: Where are we? Water! - Shit, those bastards are trying to drown us! (If Scott chooses "Fast":) Scott: We're running out of time - COME ON!!! (If Scott chooses "Anxiety":) Scott: This time we're goners. (If Scott chooses "Windshield":) Scott: The windshield! The water's pushing it in! Quick, there isn't a second to lose! (If Scott chooses "Rope":) Scott: Damn rope won't break. I gotta find something to cut it fast! (After choosing "Rope", new thoughts appear.) (If Scott chooses "Cigarette Lighter":) Scott: I could try to burn the ropes if I could just reach the cigarette lighter. (If Scott chooses "Clock":) Scott: The clock! It's usually glass in these old cars! Just maybe... (If Scott turns to Lauren and chooses "Lauren":) Scott: Lauren! Lauren, wake up! Lauren! (If Scott uses the cigarette lighter before switching on the ignition:) Scott: Goddamn fool - nothing's gonna work if I don't switch on the ignition. (If Scott successfully burns the rope, Scott will drop the cigarette lighter from the heat.) Scott: Oh, shit... Oh, shit!... (If Scott breaks the clock's glass and uses it to cut the rope:) Scott: Oh goddamnit! (After Scott frees himself, the player can view new thoughts here.) (If Scott chooses "Lauren":) Scott: I gotta help Lauren, or she's done for. (If Scott chooses "Leave Lauren":) Scott: No time to undo Lauren's seat belt, I'll be stuck in the car. (If Scott chooses "Passenger Window":) Scott: The glass is already cracked. It'll break if I give it a good wack... (If Scott looks at Lauren and chooses "Lauren" from thoughts:) Scott: She's lost consciousness. (If Scott tries to wake Lauren up:) Scott: Lauren! Lauren, wake up! Lauren! (Later, the windshield starts to crack and water starts to flow into the car. The player can view new thoughts here.) (If Scott chooses "Try":) Scott: So I don't make it - big deal. I'm not gonna let her die without trying to save her. (If Scott chooses "Lauren!":) Scott: Lauren! I can't leave her like that! (If Scott chooses "Windshield":) Scott: The windshield's about to pop - hurry! (If Scott chooses "Die":) Scott: The car's going down - gonna die if I don't get outta here fast! (Later, the windshield start to crack more. The player can view new thoughts here; they are the same as earlier, except for "Windshield.") (If Scott chooses "Windshield":) Scott: It's only gonna hold for another few seconds! (If Scott wastes too much time, the windshield breaks and water floods the car.) (If Scott runs out of time and Lauren is still tied up or Scott escapes through the passenger window without untying her, the scene transitions to Scott crawling onto the lake shore and standing up.) Scott: You bastard! I'm gonna kill you! (If Scott runs out of time and Lauren is untied, the scene transitions to Scott dragging Lauren's body from the lake onto the shore.) Scott: Lauren?.. Lauren?!... Lauren!!! (If Scott successfully escapes with Lauren, the scene transitions to Scott dragging Lauren from the lake onto the shore. Lauren wakes up.) Scott: I was gonna take up swimming again, this isn't exactly what I had in mind... You got a car back at your place? Mine's obviously pretty fucked up... Lauren: Yeah sure. What are you gonna do? Scott: I'm gonna go settle a few scores. C'mon, I'll take you home. Lock your doors and windows and don't let anybody in but me, ok? Lauren: Be careful, Scott. I don't want to lose you. Category:Transcripts